


Well Done

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [12]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Challenge over! Goodbye Jincoln, you asshole.





	Well Done

Glaring down at Jincoln's body, Mry'da felt a certain _satisfaction_ for the end of this hunt.

The amount of trouble he had put her and Gault through...oh, revenge was sweet. However, she let Torian, the man's son, pay his respects before they put the body in carbonite for transport back to the ship.

Torian turned to the two of them and thanked them both before leaving the old man's hideout.

Wincing in pain, Mry'da staggered a bit, but before she could fall to a knee, Gault was there, catching her by an elbow.

" _Whoa_ champ, take it easy," he said, his hold on her firm, but gentle.

Feeling woozy she leaned into his frame, letting some of her weariness out as she slumped slightly against him.

"Get me _off_ this Force forsaken planet, Gault...and then get the both of us out of this ruined gear," she sighed into his chest.

Giving a soft chuckle, Gault pulled her up a bit and gave her flirty smile, "Why? That _aroma_ is quite _fetching_ on you, my dear. Not to mention the various _holes_ in said armor..."

Punching him lightly in the arm, she smiled, a faint blush coming to her pale cheeks.

"Gault, as _amusing_ as it is to see you in tatters...we stink. Whatever the Raks are made of...they eat through everything..."

She looked morosely down at her ruined armor. She sighed. _'This was my favorite, too.'_

Pulling his communicator out, Gault called for an emergency shuttle, directing them to their location. The Imperials confirmed their coordinates and they would be there in the next ten to twenty minutes.

"You're telling _me,_ Ry. I wasn't lying when I said this was my favorite shirt," he grumped, pulling at it lightly and seeing bits of the vest he wore fall away. "Good thing we got all that new gear for Life Day."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Red," she agreed, limping out with him to await the shuttle, but out of view of any Rakghouls in the area.

Getting comfortable, Gault pulled her ruined armor top away from her, tossing it off to the side before he pulled at the make shift bandages he had placed hours earlier around her torso. Narrowing his eyes, he eyed the mess that was her side and pulled out a kolto pack.

"This last battle certainly didn't do you any _favors_..." he sighed quietly, applying the kolto to her wounds.

She hissed at the cold feeling, then sighed as the numbing sensation moved in to dull the pain.

"Neither you, Red...I noticed you were favoring your dominant arm. I'm surprised you shot so well with your opposite," she said, a note of awe in her voice.

He puffed up a bit, looking rather proud of himself, "The kind of business I'm usually involved in? Required me to be _ambidextrous_. I taught myself that years ago when I was still a teenager."

"I'm impressed...though that does explain your _proficiency_ with both hands..."she said, giving him a sly look, a playful smirk on her face.

Leaning in, he growled at her, "What can I say? I'm a Jack of _all_ Trades."

Mry'da had to control her blushing promptly as she had started to feel light headed. Luckily, that was when the shuttle arrived, scaring off any Rakgouls that had started to creep up on them.

Imperial medics touched down and immediately took control of her, placing her on a hover stretcher before taking Gault and leading him into the shuttle, already getting to work on healing their wounds...

Before she was placed in the main emergency room on the shuttle, he threw her a look full of promise. Their playful conversation wasn't yet over.


End file.
